


Stuck in a Locker for 30 Minutes

by bastanubis29



Series: #Nomin: The pure couple we deserve [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jaemin Haechan Chenle and Renjun are in orchestra, Jaemin listens to Donghyuck, Jaemin's back and so is nomin, M/M, Mark Jisung and Jeno are in band, No Angst, Promposal AU, Unbeta-ed, it's fluffy I swear, markhyuck is only implied, orchestra and band AU, sorry - Freeform, they get to be happy in this fic, which one should never do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastanubis29/pseuds/bastanubis29
Summary: They’re still gay. They’re still in love.(I meant to write a sequel, but i wrote a whole different story)





	Stuck in a Locker for 30 Minutes

 

_ I never thought it would end up like this,  _ Jaemin thought to himself, completely unperturbed that he was stuck in a locker.  _ I really thought that this plan wouldn’t end like this. _

There’s no point in banging on the locker door, he’s in the far wing of the school (the music hall) and there are no classes there during this period.

_ I shouldn’t have trusted Donghyuck’s judgement,  _ he muses, shifting a bit against the book bag that his cheek is pressed up against.  _ All this for a promposal. What am I doing with my life? _

* * *

 

Jaemin’s had a thing for Lee Jeno since he accidentally walked into band instead of orchestra on the first day of school. Jaemin played cello and he was dragging his case behind him, only to find out that he had read his schedule wrong and had mixed up the days.

One of the french horn players offered to assist him in finding a slot (he was new and had no idea what was going on). Lee Jeno had been the only one to step up and help him that day, and ever since then he’d had a bit of a crush on the older boy.

Unfortunately, band and orchestra were terrible rivals. Few friendships survived the divide, and Jaemin had found himself in a group of solely orchestra kids. By the end of his sophomore year,  he and Jeno had drifted so far apart that they were practically in different stratospheres. 

But he still watched, and he still noticed. Jaemin went to every band performance, every home football game, and every after school full symphony rehearsal just to see Jeno. He never spoke to the other boy, but he was there.

* * *

 

Somehow, Donghyuck had gotten it into his head that the best idea of the century was having Jaemin ask Jeno to prom. To be fair, it was probably partially Renjun’s fault for jokingly offering it up and Chenle’s for playing along, but Donghyuck was alone in his vicious pursuit of  _ making it happen _ .

The boy was unnecessarily invested in Jaemin’s (nonexistent) relationship with Jeno, and had been since he’d run into a band senior named Mark at the last “band and orchestra social”. While Donghyuck was a trendsetter, he wasn’t about to go break the orchestra pact: “don’t interact with the band kids”. However, it was perfectly fine for him to try to convince Jaemin to break the pact.

In all fairness, it was Jaemin’s fault for agreeing to it, Jaemin’s fault for not running while he had had the chance, and Jaemin’s fault for letting Donghyuck and Chenle lock him into Jeno’s locker.

(He still wasn’t sure how they had gotten the combination, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to.)

* * *

 

The bell rang to signal the end of class and the end of the school day. That meant Jeno was going to go to his locker. That meant Jaemin needed to get his shit together.

“Don’t panic,” he mutters under his breath, wishing that he wasn’t stuck in a cramped cubicle and had just gone with flowers and a sign.

He didn’t even really know what he was going to say, other than ‘surprise, sorry I’m in your locker like a total creepo, want to go to prom with me?’

Jaemin didn’t even know if Jeno liked boys! This had been another one of Donghyuck’s horrible ideas, and he should have known better than to trust the violinist.

He can hear the hallways filling with students, and the sound of footsteps coming toward him grew louder. The locker next to his opens, and he could hear Jeno talking to one of his friends (Jaemin thought his name was Jisung) as he turns the dial of the lock.

For a moment, Jaemin stares into the wide eyes of Jeno, and then the locker door slams shut.

“Are you okay, man?” Jaemin hears Jisung ask Jeno. 

“Yeah. I just forgot that I need to talk to Mr. Lee about something. You guys go on without me.”

Two sets of footsteps walk away from the locker bank, and the door opens again.

“Hi,” Jaemin says, trying to pull himself out of the locker. 

Jeno offers a hand wordlessly, and heaves Jaemin out of the locker.

“Sorry that I’m in your locker like a total creepo. It was a poor decision made by a well-intentioned friend of mine.”

“We have one of those in band. Why are you in my locker?”   


“See, that’s a valid question. And I was really hoping that I would have come up with a response in the half-hour I was in there, but I’ve honestly got nothing.”

Jeno raises an eyebrow, and Jaemin takes that as a signal to continue.

“Well, my friend said that the big gestures were overrated and that I should do something ‘memorable and different’. I just wanted to go with a sign and some flowers, but I can’t say no to Donghyuck, so this disaster happened and now we’re having this conversation.”

Jeno blinks at Jaemin for a moment before bursting into laughter.

“You let Donghyuck talk you into  _ this _ ? I knew he had some persuasive skills, but this is more than I expected. Why exactly did he think this was a good idea?”

“Well, we may have been talking about prom, and then Donghyuck got it into his head that I should ask you, and here we are.”

Jeno’s laughter stops almost as abruptly as it began. “You were going to ask me to prom?” he says in a quiet voice.

“Still am, if you’re interested.”

Jaemin only then realizes that he is still holding onto Jeno’s hand and that Jeno hasn’t taken his eyes off of him.

“Jeno, do you want to go to prom with me?”   


Jeno nods, then begins laughing again.

“What’s so funny?”   


“Well, Mark and I had the same conversation as you and Donghyuck. I was going to ask you tomorrow.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this one's so short. I may revisit it in the future, but I wanted to post it tonight.  
> Haechan: violin  
> Chenle: viola  
> Renjun: viola  
> Jeno: French Horn  
> Mark: Percussion  
> Jisung: Percussion  
> Jaemin: Cello
> 
> kudos = food  
> comments = cuddles  
> I love food and appreciate cuddles.


End file.
